


Sacrifice

by Kurisuta



Series: Sailor Moon Sacrifice [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Based on Sailor Moon Sacrifice by Kaosu Studios, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fallen Senshi, Gender Issues, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Original Sailor Senshi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Otaku Senshi, Sailor New Moon, Sailor Starlights - Freeform, Ultimate Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kurai Tsukino was an ordinary girl until she met a duck called Ahiru and became Sailor New Moon. Now her best friends are being targeted by Youma, and she is being tailed by the Starlights who insist they are her guardians and that her friends are Fallen Senshi. All the while the true enemy is someone close to her.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Original Character(s), Taiki Kou/Original Character(s), Yaten Kou/Original Character(s)
Series: Sailor Moon Sacrifice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006452





	1. Sailor New Moon

It was dark. She stood under the light of the moon, and blood surrounded her.

The woman, who had long, loose dark hair and caramel skin, with a dark star on her forehead, wearing a long blue dress decorated with stars.

Her dress was soaked with blood.

“What are you doing, you bitch!” A woman stood there, wearing a black sera fuku that resembled nothing more than a bikini with shorts. “I am Sailor Star Fighter.”

“I am Chaos.” The woman said. “This land is under my curse.”

“Your curse is nothing.” Healer said.

“We the Sailor Starlights, protect this land.” Maker said.

“Tell me...Fighter.” Chaos smiled. “What will you do...” She lifted a lifeless woman, tearing out her heart and taking a bite out of it. “When I am the one who holds your Princess’ heart.”

She spat the blood in Fighter’s furious face, and shimmered out of there.

Xxx

“Kurai did you hear about the Three Lights concert tonight?” Reiko asked.

“Yeah, I’m just not into concerts.” Kurai said.

“Cmon have you heard their music?” Mana said, showing her on iTunes.

Kurai listened to the song, “Search for Your Love.”

For a moment, her eyes turned silver, and she saw a vision of herself battling with a soldier, brandishing a sword. She pinned the soldier down and pointed the sword to her chest, then kissed her.

Kurai was confused. She had a memory of kissing a woman? There was nothing wrong with that, but she was definitely straight. Though that kiss, just the memory had her a bit flustered.

Confused, Kurai headed home on her Vespa, and then stopped flat. There was a duck crossing the road. Kurai headed to the duck.

“Silly duck. I’m taking you to the pond.” Kurai said gently.

The duck flew up and bit her on the nose.

Kurai rolled her eyes. “Fine then. Get run over by a car, stupid bird.”

She got back on her Vespa and rode toward home.

Xxx

After finishing her homework, Kurai was playing a PC game, the Sims 3. She was using her sim to battle another one with magical powers she’d given them using mods.

“There ya go set him on fire!” Kurai hissed. “Oh look at him run! Yeah!”

“I can’t believe you left me out there in the street you big jerk!” The Duck said, jumping on the desk.

“What the hell?!” Kurai said.

“My name is Ahiru. Look you can’t hide it anymore. You have to use your power!” Ahiru said.

“My...power...” Kurai said. “Right...”

“You saw it today didn’t you. You had a vision.” Ahiru said.

“How did you know that?” Kurai asked.

“I’m your guardian.” Ahiru said. “Here.”

Ahiru handed her a round silver broach. As she held it she had another vision. Reiko was at the Three Lights concert, and she was being attacked by a youma.

“I’m going to save my friend. NEW MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!” Kurai transformed and leapt out the window.

Xxx

The concert was as loud as she had thought it would be. Kurai had to resist the temptation to plug her ears. She headed into the dark alcove where she knew Reiko was being attacked.

“No! Stop!” Reiko hissed, kicking the youma away.

Kurai had to admit she was holding her own. Kurai leapt forward. “Leave her alone!”

“A-Aren’t you one of us?” The youma said, noting her black attire.

“Light does not always equate to good, and Darkness does not always equate to evil.” Kurai recited. “I am Sailor New Moon.”

“Do you even have any powers?” The youma laughed at her.

“Well...I have...” Kurai realized she’d run off before Ahiru had given her any instruction. Stupid.

Kurai could hear in the distance. They had started their song, “Search for Your Love.”

There was the sound of someone snapping.

“Born under the light of the New Moon, the Soldier of Destruction! Sailor Star Fighter!” The woman landed between them.

The youma elongated its claws and aimed them at Fighter’s torso.

“Yamatte!” Kurai leaped forward, arm outstretched, and a silver light purified the youma, leaving stardust.

“Well geez did you think I couldn’t take him?” Fighter laughed and kissed Kurai on the lips.

She was so shocked that she vanished.

Kurai opened her eyes and she was in her bedroom, her transformation gone.

“So, how did it go?” Ahiru asked.

“You didn’t tell me.” Kurai said angrily. “You didn’t ever say that if I didn’t succeed someone could be killed. You did that on purpose to draw my power out!”

“I’m not going to lie but it was necessary—“ Ahiru was cut off as Kurai threw her out the window.

Ahiru’s wings caught her and she sat on the window ledge, listening as Kurai used the song “Search For Your Love,” to play her to sleep.


	2. Sailor Star Healer

Sailor Star Fighter headed back into the shadows, meeting up with Healer and Maker.

"Is it really alright that we didn't reveal ourselves to her too?" Healer said.

"Yes after all we are her senshi, her honor guard." Maker said.

"She is still a child." Fighter said simply.

"So what is your plan?" Maker said eagerly.

"Well, it is time for us to be at her side." Fighter said after a moment, transforming back into Seiya Kou. "We will start our performance. Stage on!"

Xxx

Kurai yawned, headed to school with that annoying duck following her spouting out different martial arts moves she should be using when she fought.

"Look Ahii-chan. I'm a street fighter ok?" Kurai said, annoyed. "I'm not about to use fancy-schmancy techniques to fight youma when I can get em with an old fashioned sleeper hold!"

Ahiru gasped. "You're a Yankee!"

"Try was." Kurai said. "I used to be in a gang in middle school. I wanted some kind of camaraderie, but it just didn't feel right, the girls in the gang weren't anything special. They weren't really warriors, and all they did was complain when it was obvious that they didn't really have real problems. Reiko, Mana, Ava and Kiana are my friends now."

Kurai stopped in front of the school. There was a limo parked there. Out of the limo came three boys. It was Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten Kou. The Three Lights.

"Search For Your Love" was playing from inside the limo, and Kurai turned and made eye contact with Seiya. He smiled a dazzling smile at her and said something to Yaten. Yaten walked over.

He bowed to her. "My name is Yaten Kou. You and I have English together first period, and I was hoping you could help me with something."

"What's that?" Kurai asked.

"Well according to the teacher we have a term paper due in two weeks on British Literature. Do you know anything about that?" Yaten continued.

"I know plenty." Kurai said. "Come with me."

Kurai kept an eye on Reiko, but she seemed to either not remember the attack on her last night, or she just didn't want to talk about it.

As English class was ending, Kurai turned to Yaten. "So you are friends with that Seiya guy."

"Yes." Yaten said. "Why? You a fan?"

Kurai made a face. "I don't like how he checks me out when he thought I'm not looking."

Yaten looked startled, then laughed delicately. "You really are perceptive. That's good. Well, I'd best be going. I will see you after school to work on our project."

Xxx

Kurai finished the day without being approached again by the Three Lights, but she had Yaten to worry about now.

She approached the classroom, only to hear arguing.

"She is my Princess too, Healer." Reiko said. "I failed her yesterday but I will not fail again."

"You have Fallen, Fauna." Yaten said. "You are no longer one of us. The Queen stripped you of your title long ago."

"This demon, I have seen it." Reiko said. "You must not underestimate Chaos. She will destroy our Princess, and then all will be lost. Fighter must make her move!"

"Fighter is our leader." Yaten said. "She wishes to ease her into this. She does not want to burden her heart."

Mulling this over, Kurai was about to question them, when suddenly she heard the sound of a bird breaking through the window. She turned and a giant bird shaped Youma was crouching in the room.

The bird threw a feather at Yaten and Reiko, which grew and pinned them down, knocking them out.

"NEW MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!" Kurai said, transforming into Sailor New Moon.

She chased the bird, knocking down and punching it to the ground. The bird knocked her over and pinned her down, holding a feather to her neck.

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" Yaten said.

Kurai whirled and saw her new friend transform into a warrior similar to Sailor Star Fighter. Her male friend was now a female warrior. Reiko remained unconscious.

”Born under the light of the New Moon, the Soldier of Preservation! Sailor Star Healer!” Healer announced.

Healer dissolved the feather. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The bird dissolved into feathers. Two more, red and black, burst through the windows.

"Do something Sailor New Moon!" Healer said. "Use your power!"

The two descended on Reiko, and the girl dissolved into shadows.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Kurai said.

"She's Fallen!" Healer said insistently. "She's on their side!"

"She's not! She's NOT!" Kurai shouted, pulsing as silver light blinded Healer, decimating the Youma.

When Kurai opened her eyes, Fighter was standing in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd be bonded to the Fallen. Please forget them. They are trying to harm you. They are not your friends."

Kurai growled and punched Fighter, knocking her back into Healer. "I'm tired of you people telling me what is and what isn't. Acting like I'm not as strong as you! I'm the one that finished the monster off! As far as I'm concerned, that makes me the strongest! You listen to me Fighter! We're going to save Fauna and all the Fallen! I won't allow you to give up! You give up, and you've got my fist to look forward to!"

Fighter smiled at her Princess. Maybe not such a child after all.


End file.
